


Ruby Jones and the Portal to Other Dimensions

by daylight5378



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylight5378/pseuds/daylight5378
Summary: After Ruby's grandfather dies, she inherits his home in upstate New York. Found within are half-fey people and a strange door. With the help of Benjamin, who can shift into animals against his will, Ruby must save Timothy, a butler with strange powers of his own.





	Ruby Jones and the Portal to Other Dimensions

PROLOGUE

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. I awoke to the loud noises of a busy hospital. People rushing everywhere. Doctors shouting from the hallway. Machines in the room whirring. Bright lights. Blurry vision.  
I tried to lift my arm. Pain. I groaned. I don’t know what happened. Why was I here? For how long? Where was my wife?

A doctor on the opposite side of the room lifted his head. He must have seen me awake because he walked over to the bed I was laying on.

“Hello Mr. Jones.” said the man. “How are you feeling today?”

I grunted in pain. “Pretty awful. What happened?” 

The doctor looked at me sorrowful, but just for an instant. He then looked down, “I am afraid to tell you Mr. Jones, about your condition.” He paused, “You have been in a coma- for 5 years. Patients are rarely comatose for that long and if they are they might be physically, intellectually or emotionally damaged. Especially at your age, it is very dangerous for you to leap straight into anything that might cause more damage to your brain.” 

I looked him in the eyes. “And my wife...?”

The doctor closed his eyes and gently shook his head. “She’s gone.”

I couldn’t help myself, I started to cry. My wife of 50 years left me alone in this world while I wasn’t even able to say goodbye.

The doctor reviewed his notes, “It says on here that when you wake up it will be less than a month until you are allowed out. We need to make sure everything is alright with your body, so, we will have to do some minor tests and have you do some rehab while we figure everything out.”


End file.
